Fall For You
by sissysage3000
Summary: Its a song fic I know, but please read! Its full of all sorts of lovelies! JD/Cox slashy goodness! There is the warning so NO FLAMERS but reviews are love. Dr. Cox sees JD at Elliot's wedding a year after they broke up. What happens? Read to find out!


"Fall For You" –Second Hand Serenade

**Title: **_**Fall For You**_** (yes it's a song fic, but the good kind! lol)**

**Author: sissysage3000**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them my muse just suggested that I play with them. She must like slash cuz that's all I ever get from her! **

**Rating: eeesh lets go with 17 strongly alludes to m/m sex, there is groping and kissing, you know my usual bag of lovelies! **

**Beta: As usual the lovely and talented ****xstarxspikex****, who still continues to beta my rubbish. I love her dearly. **

**Pairings: JD/Cox with MILD mention of Elliot/Janitor.**

**A/N: This is a little tid bit that I thought up after hearing this song. Its slashy JD/Cox style cuz that's how I roll. Lol Sorry if my Cox POV is horrid!**

_Song lyrics look like this _**PLEASE R/R!! It makes me giddy when you do!**

_**"Fall For You" –Second Hand Serenade **___

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

I watch him out the corner of my eye. I know the kids had a bad day but I just don't want to deal with that right now. It's bad enough that I hear about people talking bad about me and this relationship. Everyone thinks it's funny that big bad Cox is gay and dating JD.

But now I have to come home to his whining and pet him and I'm tired of it. I know that he lost a patient but I just don't want to deal with it. I'm tired of it; of him. This sex thing wasn't supposed to turn into a relationship. I wasn't supposed to have ANY feelings for him and it certainly wasn't supposed to last for a year.

"You aren't even paying attention are you?" he asks, looking up at me from his spot next to me on the couch with those huge puppy eyes.

"No." There's no yelling, just a simple quiet question and answer. We've had this fight a lot lately. He gets up and stands in front of me.

"Do you even care about our relationship?" JD is looking down as he asks. I just stay silent. It didn't surprise me when he said this:

"I see. Well then I guess my friends were right. I was just wasting my time. You could have told me that I was. I've been the only one trying for the past month. You don't even work with me anymore." He went into the other room, I'm assuming to pack. I grabbed another scotch to choke down this strange feeling I was getting. The kid was right, I didn't work with him anymore, not really anyway. I only said what was absolutely necessary; I never even called him anything, at all.

As he left he said, "You failed in this relationship, not me. I thought you were stronger than that. You let it fall apart. Remember that."

He quit the hospital a week later and moved a few counties over and got a new job at their hospital. Close enough to see his gal pals on occasion but far enough away that he didn't have to see me, and I never did see him.

The apartment seemed empty after that; only because his stuff was gone, not because he was. He wasn't that important. I don't have a reason for why the hospital seemed empty, but it was.

_  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
_

(A year later)

Ok so the only reason I'm going to Barbie's wedding is because I don't believe that she's marrying the Janitor and Carla is making me. I don't know who's going to be there and I don't care. I would care less if Carla hadn't taken my flask, now I have to be sober for the whole thing. I can't believe she knew I hid one in my car for today.

After I get out of my car, I follow the mass into the church; Carla is long gone. As I'm walking by a door I hear Barbie say:

"How did you get him to come?"

Carla answered, "It wasn't too hard. He hasn't been himself since JD left; you wouldn't know that because you've been working with JD. He's been different. He still yells at interns but he hardly speaks any other time. Him and Bob aren't even fighting that much. All he's been doing since their breakup is work, go home, and drink."

I relaxed against the wall when I realized that I was the topic of discussion, instead of continuing into the sanctuary.

"Really? JD's been odd too this whole time." I slid a little closer. "I mean I know he loved Dr. Cox but he hasn't dated since the breakup, the guy he brought as a date is a dude from the hospital that likes him. He tries to be the same old JD but I can see right through it. Watch him today and see if you can't tell."

I tripped over a stupid chair in the hallway after I heard that JD was going to be here, with a date, and had to hide so that half of the fantastic four didn't see me. I slipped into a coat closet. I didn't think about seeing him, even though I knew he'd be here.

I came out after a few minutes and slid onto the back row right before the wedding started.

_  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

Turk and Carla were first down the aisle. Next were JD and Molly Clock. I'm surprised that the Janitor let him be in the wedding, but I'm more surprised that he didn't polish the floor in hopes of having him fall. JD didn't see me.

I couldn't help but watch him the entire time. I wanted my scotch. There was no bar because the Janitor was a recovering alcoholic. I had to find a way to get out of there. I hadn't let myself really think about JD since he left and if I did I drowned it down with scotch.

But as I sat there I couldn't help it. There he was, standing there in his tux. I felt something. I didn't know what it was until he looked down the aisle and saw me for the first time in a year. Our eyes locked and I knew.

I was and always had been in love with JD. The girliest "man" I'd ever met. I thought that feeling had gone after Jordan left, but here it is. This feels the same but yet different than when it was with her.__

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  


At the reception Carla shoved me down at a table and I saw Elliot drag JD over to mine with her as she came over to thank me for coming.

Elliot forced him into a chair and both of the girls stayed near by to thwart any escape plans we might have. I may love him but I didn't want to give him any chance to walk out on me again, which means I definitely didn't want to talk to him.

JD looked so uncomfortable that it reminded me of a cartoon I saw once where a guy swallowed a cat. The dumbass was allergic to cats. He swelled up like a balloon.

I smiled. I couldn't help it. Here _I _was daydreaming while _he _sat there looking like a fish out of water. Elliot was right, he _wasn't_ himself and neither was I.

That broke the ice apparently. It took a while but he started talking; about his job, his apartment, apparently Elliot marrying the Janitor blew his mind too.

I didn't realize it (or should I say _let_ myself realize) that I missed his constant stream of girlish talk, his constant peeks at his hair in the silverware or just…him. It was easier to accept now that I realized that I was in love with him. Still. Always. Forever.

"JD, you want to dance?"

"Sure."

While we danced I knew that we would be ok. It might take a while but we would be and I would be strong this time.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep  
_

We left together. His date wasn't happy, until I had a small "run-in" with him in the hallway. He didn't have a problem after that.

We walked into his apartment (it was closer). I wasn't about to make a move. I didn't know what I wanted; let alone what he wanted. So we settled on the couch and started watching a movie.

I don't remember nor care what it was. All I was doing was watching JD slide slightly closer to me every few minutes. By the end of the movie he was snuggled up next to me, under my arm. I just breathed in deep. He may have changed hair products but he still had that very distinct JD smell. Sweet, kinda like appletinies.

For the first time in a year I was happy.

The movie went off and he looked up at me. He caught me staring.

"You weren't even paying attention were you?"

"No." It's a simple quite answer. He gets up and stands in front of me.

This time he leans down and kisses me. Light at first, like he's afraid. After not getting a rejection, he crushes our lips together. He sits, straddled on my lap and starts grinding. I'm surprised.

"JD, what are you doing? We've been apart for a year and it didn't exactly end on good terms." He stops moving and looks at me.

"Do you want me?" Lust fills his voice. It fills my eyes.

"More than anything. JD, I love you. I realize that now, but is this what you want? Do you want there to be an 'us' again? Or do you just want sex?"

"Perry, I've _never_ stopped loving you. I want there to be an 'us'. I want you. I want you inside of me."

I needed no more encouragement. I lifted him from the couch by his slender hips and proceeded to kiss him senseless while I half heartedly looked for the bedroom.

I deciphered a muffled, "last… door on…the left." He pulled both of our shirts off between kisses.

I entered the room and threw him onto the bed. I paused over his half naked body.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Newbie? We don't have to…"

"You haven't called me that in over a year. Now are you coming down or do I have to come up there?"

I came down.

I watched him sleep afterwards. I held his sleeping form close and never wanted to let go. He was mine and I was his, forever.

_  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_


End file.
